Zoids Savors
by Little Tsu
Summary: In the world of Zoids, a dark organization has been stirring up trouble, destroying Zoids that they come across, whether they be wild or partners; eliminating their Zoid cores. It is up to a small group of pilots & their partners to stop them.


_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. I'm slowly, but surely workin' on my other stories, but right now, I'm takin' a little break on them ta see how this turns out. This is merely a test run of sorts so it'll merely start out as a one-shot, which will remain so unless I get some positive reviews towards it. This'll be my first attempt at a Zoids fanfic so hopefully it'll go well.:3_

_Battle mode approved._

_Area scanned._

_Battlefield set up._

_Readyyyy fight!_

_**Zoids Savors**_

"Where is that Zoid? It was just here a moment ago!"

"It couldn't have gotten too far. This is a request challange. In any case, just what was that thing?"

"I don't know...I've never seen anything like it before."

As the two pilots opperating a Red Horn and a Dark Horn searched around for the mysterious Zoid that they had chased after, in the distance, a faint glint was seen off of what seemed to be armor. Upon closer speculation, it was in fact just that as the teal colored armor decorated itself upon the very Zoid that the men was looking for, though the darkness of the night made it difficult to really tell just what this mysterious machine looked like except for the basic outline of it, resembling that of a spinosaurus.

Within the cockpit that was faintly lit thanks to the orange glowing screens, a pilot that was shown within it smirked as they suddenly dropped something onto the ground behind the Zoid's legs, indicating that they were stablizers. "Well, well...You boys are sitting ducks out there, looking for my little friend...Lets just see how you like a little taste of some rapid fire." The voice from this unknown pilot was obviously female, but what was shocking was how young they sounded. Reaching out with their hand, they pressed a few buttons causing her systems to lock on target. She then grabbed the controls once more & fired, resulting in the 144mm Machine Guns attached to the Zoid's shoulders to release a rapid fire, striking down the opponents and ending the battle.

Watching the two triceritops Zoids go down, the young pilot chuckled lightly before turning their Zoid around and walking off. "...Too easy...Maybe the next request will be more of a challange, eh...Dark Spiner?" As she asked this, the mysterious Zoid, now known as Dark Spiner, releasing a hiss of agreement.

_{This was the world of Zoids, which people all over this world lived for fighting in battles, whether they be sanctioned in tournaments or requests sent out by those looking for a challange. These people who are chosen by the Zoids they pilot all compete against one another for the title of the strongest. However, not all pilots and their Zoids fight fairly. In fact, there are those that are out to destroy those that they find weak; crushing the Zoids' cores, the very component that is the machine's life force. It is because of this group of 'Zoid Killers', that special Zoid pilots and their partners will be chosen by the Zoid Committy to come together as a team and take out this organization once and for all._

_Unknown to them though,...two fighters have already been chosen and one of them was the very pilot of the mysterious Dark Spiner.}_

**Morning:**

"Ah man. I can't believe the old man woke me up this early. Doesn't he know that six AM is too early to be calling me? Especially, just to go fetch an order for him no less."

Yawning as he sat within the cockpit of his machine was a young man of perhaps only seventeen years of age. His normally wild spikes of dark blue hair was in even more disarry as he blinked his violet eyes tiredly. This teen was known as Razeluxe, or Raze as he prefered it, and he was the pilot of the only known black Konig Wolf since they were normally only white and even then, that machine in particular was rather rare just like certain other Zoids on Planet Zi.

Upon finally arriving at his destination, his Konig Wolf halted outside of the huge parts shop and opened the cockpit, allowing his pilot to jump down. Landing on the ground below in a crouched position, Raze straightened up and glanced up at his partner. "I'll be back soon partner so stay put. Huh?" It was then that something caught his sights out of the corners of his eyes. Glancing off in that direction, he blinked slightly in both curiosity and surprise as he stood there staring upon a Zoid that he had never seen before. "Oh wow. What is that? It looks amazing!" Hurrying over to the Zoid to get a closer look, Raze gazed up at the large machine in awe.

It definately wasn't no Geno Saurer or Breaker, though it certainly had the stablizers and from the looks of things the armor on its tail looked mobile; abling to lift up. "Hm...Is this Zoid capable of using a Charged Particle Cannon?" Scanning the rest of the Zoid, he only seemed to get a bit more curious, yet excited about this new machine. "144mm Machine Guns attached to it's shoulders, 60mm Double Barrel Cannon on the chest, not to mention those Quad Defensive Cannons in the back that's attached to this spine...Just what is up with that spine though. This Zoid is like nothing I've ever seen before..."

"Glad you seem ta like it so much. Too bad he's already got a partner so you can't have him."

Getting slightly startled by the voice that suddenly spoke up, he quickly turned to face the speaker, only to stare in surprise at who it came from. Standing there before him with a hand resting upon their slender waist was a girl that looked no more than perhaps fifteen. Her sharp gold eyes seemed to stand out like a beacon against her midback length silvery white hair. It was only when he realized that he had been caught practically in awe of this mysterious Zoid that he blushed faintly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry about that. I already have a partner myself, but...I couldn't help but take a look at this Zoid. I've never seen one like this before."

"That's cause he's the only one left of his kind. There were a few others like himself once, but their zoid cores eventually burned out, I guess you could say. This here's Dark Spiner and I'm the lucky girl that he chose as his partner." The girl glanced up at the spinosaurus Zoid as the machine tilted his head down and gave a hiss, causing the girl to chuckle. "Looks like Spiner was actually enjoying the fawning you were doing over him. It apparently boosted his ego even more than it already is. Heheh." Bringing her gaze back onto Raze, she smirked faintly. "So, you got a name fanboy?"

Blushing a bit more at being called a fanboy, he gave her an attempt at a glare despite his embarrassment. "I'm not a fanboy! I just happen to like looking over Zoids that catch my attention and it's only the really impressive ones that do." Crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, he finally calmed back down and spoke up once more. "The name's Razeluxe, but my friends call me Raze and that over there is my partner and best pal, Konig Wolf. Who are you?"

Casting a glance over at the wolf Zoid, the girl nodded lightly as if in an approving manner. "Not bad. Pretty impressive machine you got there yourself." Bringing her gaze back onto Raze after a moment, she sent him a playful wink. "Name's Zerodyme, but everyone just calls me Zero for short. Nice ta meet you Raze." Chuckling lightly when she received another flustered look, she shook her head lightly and headed over to her Zoid. "Anyways, I best get goin' now. Spiner and I have a few challange requests that we gotta meet up with. We'll meet again eventually though, I'm sure, hm?" Halting in her tracks, the girl, now known as Zero, spotted a group of Zabats flying through the air before suddenly releasing a firing barrage down at them and the shop as well. Releasing a startled cry, Zero quickly shielded herself from the dust being caused by the firing from her face before dropping her arms and glaring up at the aerial Zoids. "Damn it...Are they with that illegal organization I've been hearin' about?"

Without even waiting for a possible reply, Zero quickly climbed up her Zoid and leaped up into the opened cockpit before having it close above her along with the harness falling down over her head. Switching all systems on within the Dark Spiner, the young girl rushed off to get further away from the shop and innocent people that were within it. Last thing she wanted to happen was for innocent people to get dragged into this mess and harmed or even worse; killed.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, going after them by yourself?" Clenching his fists in frustration, Raze quickly rushed over to his Konig Wolf as he crouched to the ground with his cockpit opening for the teen to climb in. Once inside, the harness lowered down as the cockpit closed before activating all systems. "Lets hurry after them Konig!" With a howl, the black wolf Zoid quickly took off; giving chase after Zero and her Dark Spiner to give them back up. As he ran though, Raze had the Dual Scope flipped over the cockpit, allowing telescopic precision up to seven kilometers.

While the two were chasing after the group of Zabats, they both suddenly skidded to a halt as the flyers turned around and began firing, causing Raze to clench his eyes tightly shut as he braced himself, though Zero nor her Spiner seemed to budge or flinch at all thanks to the armor it possessed, which while not exactly thick, it was incredibly tensile and even a bit lazer-reflective, making this Zoid's defensive capabilities just as good as any heavily armored Zoid. Instead, Zero had herself appear onto the view screen within Raze's Zoid so she could speak with him. "Hey. That's a DSR Buster Rifle equiped to your Konig Wolf, right?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, but those Zabats are flying all over the place. It's hard to get a fix on them."

"You leave that ta me. Get a long distance away from me to about the maximum range that rifle of yours can handle. It's about to really get wild here."

Nodding his head lightly in understanding, though he had no idea what she was planning, he quickly had his Konig Wolf take off for cover. Thanks to his speed though, it didn't take long as he slowed to a halt and turned around to face the battlefield as the Dark Spiner continued to get bomb barded by the Zabats. "Alright Zero. I'm in position. What the heck do you want me to do now though?"

"Just watch. You'll fire at the targets when I give you the signal...And trust me on this...You'll know the signal when you see it." With that, communications vanished.

Blinking lightly in confusion as to what she could've meant by that, Raze them drifted his gaze back onto the battlefield through the Dual Scope. It was only then, that he noticed the spines on the Dark Spiner's back began to spark with strange energy before finally unleashing a stream of unseen static, but thanks to his Scope, Raze had been able to see the 'noise' and in addition he witnessed the Zabats beginning to act strangely within the air. The unsteady movement made it seem like they were being disabled. "So that's why she wanted me to get such a distance away from her Zoid. Clever girl." Pressing a button, he locked on target before firing, sending two heavy artillery shells at the group of malfunctioning Zabats, causing the shells to explode on impact, taking them all down.

Arriving back at the Dark Spiner and Zero's side, Raze brought himself up onto the girl's view screen. "Well, that was a blast. Those guys didn't stand a chance against us. We make a pretty good team Zero."

Zero seemed a bit surprised by this, but then smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah...We do make a pretty good combo, huh? Heheh." The celebrating was unfortunately cut short though as something caught her attention on the screens. "Huh?...A Salamander and a Ultrasaurus? What are Battle Comission Zoids doing out here?" Opening up the cockpit as did Raze, they rose up onto their feet inside and glanced at each other in confusion before bringing their gazes back onto the two huge Zoids as they came to a stop.

The totaled Zabats were gathered up as well as the pilots being apprehended by the commity before one of the men walked over and saluted them, which only added to Zero and Raze's confusion. "Thank you for your hard work in stopping these criminals. However, unfortunately to say, there are many more than this within the organization that's been commiting these teasionous crimes. It is because of this that we'd like for you two to come with us and as two of the members that will be forming a group to bring this organization down once and for all. With your superior skills and the impressive Zoids that you are partners with, I'm positive that we can accomplish this goal."

Hearing all of this, neither Zero nor Raze could really believe it. The Battle Comission was actually wishing to recruit them as like a special force? Casting a shared glance between each other, the two teens seemed to be speaking to one another with mere gazes alone. After a moment of silence though, they both smiled and brought their gazes down upon the soldier that had spoken to them about this offer before speaking out at the same time.

"You got yourself a team."

_**End?**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it. Like I said before, this was a test run on how well I'd do with this series, which this is a new Zoid series, that I've come up with myself with a little bit of the New Century as far as there being battles between Zoid pilots goes._

_Anyways, whether this stays as a cliffhanging one-shot or turns into a multi-chapter series is up ta you guys & whether I get any reviews._


End file.
